polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadaball
Canadaball |nativename = : Kanata |founded = July 1, 1867 |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |predicon = Ontario |image = Chattycanada.png |caption = Welcome to Canada, the land of canucks and friendliness. (And tons of hockey.) |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Friendly, apologetic, liberal, straight arrow, tolerant, happy, fun |language = Official Languages: English French Minority Languages: Chinese Native languages |type = Anglo-American Latin-American (only in Quebec) |capital = Ottawaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball NATOball Arctic Councilball OASball OECDball UNball NAFTAball |religion = Almost every religions, but especially: Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Islam Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism Judaism Totemism(native religions) |friends = NATO Everybody loves Canadaball!!! Nearly all countryballs is friend of Canadaball but especially: Father Franceball USAball Croatiaball Netherlandsball EUball Germanyball Mexicoball Indiaball New Zealandball Australiaball Japanball South Koreaball Denmarkball Swedenball Finlandball Philippinesball Armeniaball Turkeyball Israelcube Spainball Hungaryball Turks and Caicosball LGBTball Ukraineball Norwayball Italyball Portugalball |enemies = Russiaball YOU'RE FAT! (not really) Belarusball Hans Island is mine! YUO ARE MINE!!! Syriaball North Koreaball Saudi Arabiaball(from 2018) Chinaball Iranball ISISball Its just a prank bro Venezuelaball Donetsk Peoples Republicball (PAST DEFEATED ENEMIES) German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Ottoman Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball Gaddafiball |likes = �� Hockey (All his NHL teams, but especially Toronto Maple Leafs, Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, and Vancouver Canucks) Saying "eh" and "aboot" �� Beer �� Moose Maple Syrup �� Apologies, his high HDI Domestic Politics Avril Lavigne Celine Dion Drake The Weeknd Daniel Ingram Jim Carrey Ryan Gosling Ryan Reynolds Poutine, Rick Mercer, having larger clay than USAball, Rush, deadmau5, Arcade Fire, Bears (including the TV Show: “Maurice Sendak’s Little Bear”), Three Days Grace, Hockey, Free Healthcare, The Internet, Hockey, Curling, BioWare (especially Dragon Age and Mass Effect), Social Democracy, Hockey, Lacrosse, Retarded Penguin Games owned by Disney, Tim Hortons, Winters, Baseball, Basketball, American football, Teletoon, Fresh TV, YTV, Treehouse TV, Deadpool, 6teen, Total Drama franchise, Stoked, Ed,Edd n Eddy, Pandas and the song Good Old Hockey Game, Bombardier LRC, Guns, Martha Speaks (especially Danny who is named after) Danny Phantom, PBS Kids animated shows, PBS Kids, Adobe Flash/Adobe Animate, Mike Myers, Shrek, Leslie Nielsen, Terrence and Phillip, Johnny Test, My Little Pony, Corus Entertainment, almost every education, F40PH..., Lynn Loud Jr., Clyde McBride, Alanis Morissette, Anne Murray, Michael Buble, Neil Young, CBC, TVOKids, Entertainment One, Shawn Mendes, Howie Mandel, VanossGaming, Pokimane, Terrence & Phillip, Shania Twain, Paul Anka, Rachel McAdams, |hates = Lukashenka, Québecball (Sometimes), Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball, STUPID SLAVIC, ISISball People who do not speak English that confuse him with American (just because he speaks English), Being irrelevant despite he has big clay, People making fun of the way he says "about", Nickelodeon, Justin Bieber (sorry), Cartoon Network, ����Wildfires ����, Nickelback, Saudi Arabia, John Kricfalusi (John K.), South Park |predecessor = British Canadaball |intospace = Yes, he has own space agency! Has also sent robot arms to Space. Used to displayed pride on money! |bork = TRUE NORTH!, Eh eh, Hockey hockey, Sorry sorry, Poutine Poutine, Timber timber, Bois bois |food = Poutine, bannock, lobster, Montreal bagels, Tim Horton’s foods and drinks |status = Beat Russiaball at the 2020 World Junior Hockey Championships! Remember that it's OUR game, eh! |notes = Mourning the 57 victims of that horrible airline accident in Iranball :( }} UKball}} is a countryball living in Northernmost North America. His clay mainly borders his brother USAball which includes Alaskaball, and is very close to the Danish autonomous territory of Greenlandball. The country is divided into 10 provinces and 3 territories, including his capital Ottawaball, giving him a total area of 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles) of clay in total, and only Russiaball is larger. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 37.33 million inhabitants, small for the 2nd largest country, even smaller than Californiaball. Being a highly westernized country already gives Canadaball the ability to join NATOball, and being geographically in North America makes him a member of NAFTAball. He is also a member of the G20 and the G7 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Canadaball is often seen as USAball's little brother who is more peaceful and tolerant. He welcomes refugees and immigrants such as Syrians and Mexicans and even including Americans to come and live in his clay, and has even recently legalized marijuana, something the USA despises. Though, while there are a few things Canadaball is more tolerable at, he still follows in the footsteps of his brother, doing things like hating Russiaball and Iranball and helping to lead NATO. His birthday (Canada Day) is on the 1st of July. His astrological sign is Cancer. In 2017 he celebrated his 150th (looking good!). He celebrated his 152nd on July 1st, 2019 History A long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British Canadaball. He was born as a 3ball, then in 1608 he was colonized by Franceball and she became his mother. By 1690, UKball had also landed near Canadaball, he landed in present-day Virginiaball and met his present-day brother USAball who was at the time a 7ball. They fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Parisball gave UKball adoption rights to Franceball's child New Franceball (AKA Canadaball). Soon afterward, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independent in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony. The war eventually was simplified to two sides peppering away at each other while Europe was busy attacking Napoleon and Franceball. In 1814, UKball burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about (And will constantly scream about: "We would've steamrolled you after New Orleans!"). Political unrest in 1837 led so responsible government and the Durham Report, which united Upper and Lower Canada into Canada-Unis. These movements led to a more progressive political situation. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetownball to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle ( German Empireball) in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1965, to celebrate his centenary of federation. In the 1970s and 1980s, Canadaball became a developed country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, and eventually creating his own constitution in 1982. (However, Canadaball had been independent before for decades, granted a status of dominion in 1867 and de-facto independence in 1931, where he gained diplomatic and internal autonomy, among others.) As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal and most friendly figure that he is. Canadaball is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. Canadaball will co-host the 2026 FIFA World Cup together with USAball and Mexicoball. Canada will also host the 2019 Canadian Federal Election but if he has to share his opinion, he thinks the Conservatives might have a chance. Personality He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal... He has a respectful amount of Chinese-CanadianBalls around 1.7 million of them though. He formerly removed Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Not only this, but he also made several apologized to LGBT people, Indigenous-CanadianBalls, Japanese-CanadianBalls, and Indian-CanadianBalls. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically been (and still is) under UKball's influence since the constitution of 1982. Canadaball shares a historical relationship with USAball. Well, Canadaball is known for being a peacekeeping nation and always will be glad to negotiate and make friendly talk. Although Canadaball does not like to lose hockey games. When Vancouverball lost to Bostonball, they started to riot like crazy. Although Boston Disagrees * Bostonball : That's your problem mate. We lost to St. Louis Blues and do you see us going nuts like you. Vancouver started it because of Chinese Ching Chong! HAHAHAHAH. Vancouver cannot get a cup! Although Canadaball is friendly with Chinaball, those two states do share a rocky and political disagreement over several things, such as the Meng Wanzhou crisis by siding with the Americans and also condemning Chinaball for its harsh political treatment of Canadians. Canadaball will not tolerate unjustifiable actions towards innocent lives as he feels like he is the caregiver. Flag Colors Relationships Friends/Mes Amis Basically, anyone who is in the UN, EU, and NATO: Particularly. * Cubaball - A communist friend who Trudeau visit during vacation. "Viva Cuba" (Pierre Elliott Trudeau Prime Minister of Canada). But USAball doesn't like him and is gonna destroy him with the McDonald's so Canada is sad. * Czechiaball - I LOVE YOUR NATION! YOU HAVE THE BEST PEOPLE! * Croatiaball - You humiliated my Father in the FIFA World Cup semi-finals. You made me cry. But my mom ended up beating you so I'm happy now! We also fought in a war. But you of a good friend and we of allies, especially because of we both in NATOball *Doris Day: (Cries) I will miss you, beautiful singer... * Finlandball - I can't believe you did it. Congratulations on winning the IIHF 2019 and World Juniors. Three times champion ** Thank you so much, Canada! * Slovakiaball - Thanks for hosting the IIHF. It was fun. * Polandball - HAPPY 100th ANNIVERSARY TO YOU THE 2ND BEST SLAVIC FRIEND EVER! ** : Thank you my best friend! :) * USAball - Brother you're in charge! Just met with him yesterday * Mexicoball - My cousin. Unlike my brother, I'm actually tolerant on your people coming to live in my clay. I'm very large and I don't even have a population larger than Californiaball, so your people are always welcome in my clay if the USA doesn't let you. * Franceball - My maman. This morning in Paris, 100 years after the WWI Armistice, leaders from around the world came together to remember the fallen, and pay tribute to their sacrifice. Today, we commit to preserving their legacy of peace & freedom. * Japanball - I'm glad to have business with you. Please keep giving me anime to translate into English, eh! * Netherlandsball - Liberated them from Nazi Germanyball, we get tulips from him every year because of this. We are best buddies and Mark Rutte honors us every year. * Philippinesball - My colonial-minded nephew, son of USAball and Spainball, stepson of Slovenia. He doesn't like his own music, he prefers the songs of mine. Now I know why he said "Gib Avril, Bieber and Celine plox!" so many times, despite he likes Kpop so much. Also, he likes our PM so much (he also gave me Jollibee). But many Filipinos living in my clay. We both hate Chinaball. Sorry for angering Duterte. I will clean up after myself bro! * South Koreaball - She's true Best Korea. We were third-best in the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games. Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir to be remembered as Canada's faces of 2018! * Turkeyball - Best Middle Eastern friend since 1944. Canada home to best Canadians of Turkish Descent! We have 63,955 Canadians who claimed full or partial Turkish descent! * Swedenball - Best Hockey Rivals (better than Russians) Thanks for giving Henrik and Daniel Sedin to the Vancouver Canucks. The epic Sedins combine on OT winner in the final home game! It's sad to see them go and retire. I wish the Sedins a well and fair retirement. Congrats on winning the gold medal :). ELIAS PETTERSSON IS THE BEST HOCKEY PLAYER FOR THE CANUCKS THANK YOU! GO CANUCKS GO! * Switzerlandball - I give him flowers to remember victims of Swissair! He gives me swiss cheese and yummy luxury chocolate that USAball can't believe. Congratulations on Beating me in the IIHF! It was nice playing you good luck beating the Swedes for us. WOH THERE you almost beat me this year in the IIHF Heart Attack there mate. Good play. * Quebecball - We used to have a difficult time thanks to the Attempted Quebec Separatism in 1980 and 1995. René Lévesque was particularly a threat until he died in 1987. We now have a softer relationship. * Hungaryball I helped save Hungarians during their revolution of 1956 and I accepted 50000 refugees. We have 348,085 Hungarians living in our country. Hungarian girls are adorable ( I have a Magyar Girlfriend (wink wink!)) But I'm so sorry for Caillou, he talked smack about your country. ** : Well at least he's not of real :) * Ukraineball - SLAVA UKRAINA! Chrystia Freeland is the best Ukrainian Canadian. Did you call me your best friend? Well, you are my best friend! and lover as well! ** : I love you too! * Malaysiaball - FINE!! I take back my plastic-like COME ON, those are recyclable plastics and you saying is not ...ohhhhhh….I didn't know, it was unrecyclable. Sorry, please don't start a war. PLEASE, NO WAR. I WILL TAKE IT BACK!! SORRY !!?? Neutral (Frenemies)/Amis Neutres * Hawaiiball - Its just a prank bro, I didn't mean to invented Hawaiian pizza and that I put pineapple on pizza just to prank you and I thought it was funny. I didn't know that your uncle (Italy) would hate you. (A Canadian Greek actually invented Hawaiian pizza) * I will always be waiting for you... - Nephew took care of him well but I DON’T CARE WHAT AMERICA SAYS ABOUT YOU BEING HIS CLAY OR ANY OF THAT CRAP SO GIMME YOUR FRICKIN PIPELINE Or else... * Iranball - YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU SHOT DOWN A DRONE, DESTROYED A HUGE OIL FACTORY IN SAUDI ARABIA AND SHOT DOWN A UKRAINIAN 737 BOEINGP KILLING 63 CANADIANS!! SO I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS TERRORISM! SOLEIMANI DESERVED TO DIE FOR HIS CRIMES!!!! ** : If you want more kindness from me, stop being friends with America or I will partake in this Huawei crisis on the side of Russia and China! AND ALSO STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'M SORRY CANADA! ** : We saw what you did Iran. YOU KILLED SO MUCH CANADIAN BLOOD. THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HAND! * Bosniaball - I'm so sorry for insulting you! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're an awesome being. I regret doing anything that was terrible! * Serbiaball - I am very sorry for hurting you in NATO Bombing. 20th anniversary I am regretful and teary-eyed of what we did 20 years ago. I am sorry and I want to be your friend. :( I am sorry Serbia... I want to be friends with you. What we did was illegal. Saudi Arabiaball is our common enemy, which is good for both of us. I’M SORRY....*Bursting in tears.* Enemies/Ennemis Diabolique * Chinaball - OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON TO EVER EXIST FOR 100 REASONS! WE USED TO BE GOOD UNDER THE STEPHEN HARPER ERA NOW ITS OVER! I WILL FORGET THE GOOD TIMES BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL EXTRADITE MENG WANZHOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THE RCMP AND FBI ARE STUPID?! SHE BASICALLY TRIED TO TERRORIZE US WITH HER HUAWEI CELLPHONES!!!! OH NOW, YOU THROW YOUR AMBASSADOR TO FRANCE?!! LIKE WHY?!!! YOU ARE "DEFINITELY THE BEST HUMAN RIGHTS SUPPORTER" EVER! OH NO OH NO! YOU'RE IN NORTH KOREA AND OH NO YOU DETAINED ANOTHER CANADIAN??!! THAT'S 3 PEOPLE YOU DETAINED ** XiXiXiXi YOU RACIST CANADIAN! JUSTIN TRUDEAU IS A DUMBASS! CAO NI MA! DOES IT MATTER I AM IN NORTH KOREA?! I JUST WANT TO MEET KIM! ALSO BYE TO YOUR MEAT INDUSTRY! YES, WE GOT 3 CANADIANS NOW TRUDEAU!! ** - BRO WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! DONT YOU WANT TO FIX THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS!!! AMERICA WILL BE UPSET OF YOU! OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH CHINA!! NOW YOU GOT A CORONA-VIRUS AND INFECTED MY FRIENDS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T INFECT VANCOUVER! ** SORRY! NO CAN DO! I WILL INFECT YOUR CHINESE CANADIANS WITH VIRUSES IF YOU PROVOKE ME!!! ** - BRO WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! DONT YOU WANT TO FIX THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS!!! AMERICA WILL BE UPSET OF YOU! OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH CHINA!! NOW YOU GOT A CORONA-VIRUS AND INFECTED MY FRIENDS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T INFECT VANCOUVER! Well, I withdrew my Canadians from Wuhan mostly! What are you going to do now beside poison an American to death? Please get away from me! You crossed the line! * Saudi Arabiaball - You are a cruel kingdom that suppresses human rights. You imprisoned the Badawi's which tells me you are a ruthless kingdom! Worse, after what Chrystia Freeland said to your king, you started both an economic and diplomatic war against me by freezing new trade, suspending flights to Toronto, freezing investments and ordering 15000 Saudi International students out of our country after I demanded that activists be freed. Man, I am gravely concerned about additional arrests of civil society and women’s rights activists in #SaudiArabia, including Samar Badawi. We urge the Saudi authorities to immediately release them and all other peaceful #humanrights activists and put an end to this. What the hell did you do to your journalist you freak? YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT A SAUDI IS LIVING HAPPILY THANKS TO FREELAND! ' * Burkina Fasoball -' WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR MISSING CANADIANS?! * ISISball - WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO CHILDREN? WHY MUST YOU GO ON A RAMPAGE AND KILL 2 INNOCENT CHILDREN IN TORONTO (Reese Fallon, 18, and 10-year-old Julianna Kozis) AND WOUND SO MANY? * Russiaball - WORST COUNTRY EVER TO MESS WITH ME! DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK, MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY UKRAINE! GLORY TO UKRAINE! I HOPE YOUR POLITICAL GOVERNMENT GOES TO HELL! *White Supremacists: YOU ARE THE REASON WHY INNOCENT MUSLIMS ARE DYING. YOU MURDERED 50 PEOPLE IN NEW ZEALAND FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! TERRORISM IS NOT A EXCUSE FOR PEACE AND IT DOES NOT SOLVE ANYTHING! * Belarusball - A puppet potato state who loves Russia and has a terrible dictator * USSRball - We were fine until NATO was born. Then he claimed that he was the best in the world at hockey! Well, you're not your commie poser! 1972, the best day of my life! Canada is the best at hockey! Your son Russia is being a complete DICK. AND I AM GLAD HE GOT HIS PUNISHMENT BY GERMANY! * Venezuelaball and South Sudanball - We targeting them with sanctions. *Wildfires���� - Burning Ontario with insane wildfires and creating the smogin Metro Vancouver ...We need to put an end to this! Forest fires will become more widespread and destructive '''if this does not stop! NOW ITS BURNING BRAZIL!!! * Donetsk Peoples Republicball You are nothing but a Russian puppet state. Zakarchenko deserved to die. Don't even try getting into the UN. Stay out of Ukraine. Your time will be over. Ukraine is better than Russia and you are a puppet. Now get your Russian soldiers out and rejoin Ukraine so we can have peace. You're a Ukrainian and you will always be Ukrainian. * - John Mccallum Sorry but you are no longer Canada's Ambassador to China because you weren't supposed to criticize Meng Wanzhou's status *�� AMAZON RAINFOREST FIRE ��: Pray for Amazon!~ WHAT ON EARTH BRAZIL?! YOUR ATTRACTING ATTENTION! ACCEPT CANADA'S AID PLEASE OR WE WILL CHOKE TO DEATH''' Provinces and Territories Provinces * Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the Heartland TV show takes place. Currently, in hard times because of pipeline issues and unemployment issues. ** Calgaryball - He has an AMAZING Stampede in the summer, and he gets lots of tourists from that! But I hate him getting to much snow soo early! He also gets monies from tourists willing to see the Rockey Mountains and Banffball. Calgary can into tourist monies! "Darn you, Notley! Are you trying to kill us?" - Calgaryball ** Edmontonball - Capital of Albertaball, surprisingly, the city has a lower population than Calgaryball. The city has a big mall and is a pretty okay place. What the heck is this? Detroit? ( poor Broncos :( that dumb bus) **Flagstaffball (Alberta) - don't talk much, okay??? **Fort McMurrayball - He is literally on fire! Well, let's hope he is not on fire this year, eh? **Red Deerball - The place has got a lot of historical and First Nations art! * British Columbiaball - Hippie pot-smokers. Also soo many Chinese! More Chinese than First Nations wow. Your Chinese language is worsening your Français. It out populated French! Sad. :( ** Vancouverball - Probably the most Chinese city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto because of the Toronto Maple Leafs). Hosted an incredible Winter Olympics in 2010! Now the Chinese are the largest ethnic group in the city... T_T Well done China! * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! * New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (Nor vice versa). * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who is 1949 decided to join me. Last to join confederation, eh? He gave me my first ever Olympic gold medal in men's curling in 2006! * Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. * Ontarioball - The only province to be American without being American. Also, he wants to secede as well, but not as much as Quebecball. ** Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. Please don't get flooded! ** Torontoball - LETS GO RAPTORS! YES YES YES! #WETHENORTH. TAKE THAT ALASKA!! ** Windsorball: Makes good cars. * PEIball - Charlottetown Conference, potatoes and Anne of Green Gables. * Quebecball - Oui je parle français. Merci de renforcer la culture Canadienne! MERCI POUR LA Sirop d'érable!! ** Montrealball - Elle préfère rester au Canada si le Québec fait sécession. * Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. ** Reginaball - Also hates Torontoball. ** Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? Territories * Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. * Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okay". Also, wants to secede as well. **Iqaluitball - The capital city of Nunavutball. ** Nunatsiavutball - Autonomous brother of Nunavutball. * Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Maple syrup?" *"I'm sorry" *"Je suis désolé" * "Pardonnez-moi" * "O Canada!" * "Hockey" * "Free healthcare" * "Eh?" * "Fur" * TRUE NORTH How to Draw Drawing Canadaball is fun! # Divide the circle by red, white, then back to the red. # Draw the glorious red weed maple leaf in the middle. # Draw two eyes to finish him off. Eh? Gallery Artwork Byz-Venice.png File:Byz-Sea_to_Sea.png CanadiaballYugo.png X1pt3djh54c01.png The Anglo-Saxon family.jpg Needs to be added (17).jpg Canadaball.png C021480E-4C11-4331-A5E8-37B90C2C0F59.png Happy D-Day to Germany.jpg Canada Near The Mountains.png Striking_Similarities.png Dsl1Xim.png Invest in Philippines.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png PolandballWikiaCanadaBanner.png CANADABALL.png Serious_Anglophone.png Canadaball.jpg God_Save_The_Queen.png The_3_Compadres.png JFX_Canadaball_GDI.png Canada.png Eskimos.png 未命名78.jpg OKAuA.jpg Polandball_Planet.png A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png XCAi0i2.png Canadaball_In_Forest.png Fur coat Canada.png Piquarawr’s Family.jpeg Comics UpAGASezkinoAGTnsAaULUVk K16q1OyxgPhQ2G0Is0.png|artist: MoveElit Comicisit.png fz7zqyfbci621.png|credit from Snail_Forever 3nRG0Eq.png|credit from tnnmys Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie Qkcmdrsvzsg11.png|credit from Captain_MasonM 0EMJPUD.png Tumblr n2ij8hfwG01szo7eyo1 1280.png Pizza Crisis.jpg 68mgtm53lht11.png Quebec.png Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote Y5sXKcH.png Q0IVwkt.png Kqvwm8K.png How yo swoop through comics..png PtoVMYS.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png X3HBl1k.png Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) 1317493298002.png 213px-No hamburger, just poutine.png CNEgqoD.png Geopoliphysics.jpg|Representing an atom with North America Tw7wYu3.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Canada's Hawaii.png Getting_Married.png Better safe than Sorry.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Bangladesh Big.png Natural Order Ruined.png Nobody Listens to Canada.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png ..pole.. dancing.jpg Another World War.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Different English.jpg Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 8ioDL35.png Canadarm.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2) zq9qpnk.jpg Too Weather.png WAR WAR.jpg 2Accbzc.png DC3NZuW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png u3Oousq.png 2BOuc9C.png VxwfCsh.png ItVE5rw.png 8jL6f1Z.png UcMzX2E.png 'dfChzo9.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 'tSQgQ4R.png 'gLC2v2I.png HugBVAZ.png Country-balls-the-only-one-canada-ever-did-wrong.png SoccerVsFootball.png 7ball%26Canada.png Who Saved the World??.jpg 640px-Peru_-_Libano_-_Austria_-_Canada.png Murica%26CanadaCulture.png WhatthefuckCanada.png Good_guy_canada.jpg Murica%26CanadaLoseControlOfHisGovernment.png Canada%26UKBall.png Canada30.jpg Peru or Canada.png 7ballvsCanada.png Canadaball-0.png Canadatangle.png Country-balls-extreme-wildlife.png UaH0Zuk.png EtyUWPx.png Canada's Seasons.png Sunglasses.png Is Mine.jpg Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png eesti forms club.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg A british christmas.jpg Y8nzup1.png K1gBMsf.png ABMf9ns.png Bsgddhd.png Putin is Best.png Russias Only Enemy.png Facebook Torontoball.png Gx7ns4m.png Canada_and_Denmark_fight_over_a_rock.png MyFJetr.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'fiswOgO.png W4hBCkJ.png 1c6iNhJ.png Summer.png Goose.png XuiDdNl.png Hacking.png JHqrPLJ.png XyVOUIq.png 23rd time's a charm.png PYwo2fd.png PHGveVU.png Expectaionss.jpg Neighbors.png 'ikRirdR.png 'tyYE85V.png Br0jrGh.png kUxvOdI.png How to fly.jpg T6vjHm8.png 'nNxaSkL.png FO85LzY.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 2jjH63P.png 9._Party_at_Pennsylvania%27s.png RdnMqmb.png Qeg6AIr.png New Shirt.png C8X0qFp.png Sd06SiH.png VoNkUek.png GfuJo3G.png The Samee.png Borders of Countries.png Unhated Nations Meeting.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Ups and Downs.png Approval Rating.png Types of Creatures.png Reds are Enemies.png Snow in Egypt.png Chattycanada.png Not Family.png Trip to Paris.png Retarded Pizza.png Canada Good at Warfare.png Snowball Fight.jpg Canada Why.png Liberate Canada.png No One Listens.png Murica Being Nice.png We the Same.jpg Seals' Revenge.png Lose Some Weight.png July in Diff Countries.png Burgerland.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png No Enemies.png Canada's Club.png The Real Scare.png Lets Play Soccer.png Greenland Is Mine.png Whos The Coldest.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Santa's Slaves.png Mute Party.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg No Coastline.png Language Oppresion.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Different Gamers.png Old School.png Now Smaller.png Being Resourceful.png Border Surgeon.png British Fight.png Sovereignty Club.png Official Languages.png Logical English.jpg A Canadian Faux Pas.png Diversity Plox.png The Bastards.png Airlines.jpg Lebanon and canada.png Malta Speaks 1.png KNHiJVD.png VdW6N0p.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Divine Intervention.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Canacuck.png Disturbing the Peace.png CM0nFZl.png Videos Kazakhbrick's Anthem (Countryball Animation Borat Anthem ) }} cs：Kanadaball es：Canadáballfr ：Canadaballe it：Canadaball ru： К Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canadaball Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Arctic Category:Olympic Host Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Oil Category:ISISball Haters Category:Homosex Lovers Category:UNball Category:World Cup Host Category:NATOball Category:OASball Category:Atheist Category:Tea Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:ISIS Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:G7 Category:USAball Category:Mulitcultural Category:Friendly Category:Sweet Category:Chocolate Category:Bilingual Category:Indigenous Category:Pride Category:USMCA Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Rich Category:World Cup Participants